


Bubbleheads

by TLV_Wolf



Series: Bubbleheads [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills, Gen, The Argent Family, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLV_Wolf/pseuds/TLV_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The werewolf infestation is not a California problem, or an American problem.  </p><p>It's a WORLD problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ripped To Shreds

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction that takes place in the Teen Wolf universe. It is not meant to offend anyone. The opinions and beliefs of the characters do not represent the author. Any and all violence is done for dramatic or artistic purposes. Please do not try this at home.

Thomas ran through the woods. No, he would not allow himself to be caught. He’ll keep running. He knew there was a whole bunch of them, and they were all out to get him, but only one of them was running after him at the moment. Thomas had no intention of giving this scumbag the satisfaction. 

His leg was stinging. The wolfsbane from the bullet sure did the job. It was this fuckwad Andrew, that damn hunter who was after him. He did this! 

Thomas had to throw himself on the ground. He then slowly crawled toward a tree, leaning his back against it. He’ll just have to wait, maybe conserve some energy. But wouldn’t that be futile? He knew he couldn’t heal. He also smelled Andrew getting closer and closer. Should he try and make a run for it? Did he even have a shot? Was there any alternative, a conducive alternative, to laying there and waiting to die?

 

Thomas saw, heard, and smelled Andrew approaching. Andrew was walking slowly, as if he’s on a field trip. It was almost as if he was taking a hike to watch the scenery. Of course, there was no interesting scenery in these woods at this time of night, but as far as Thomas was concerned, Andrew could certainly take a hike.

Andrew had balanced his rifle on his shoulder throughout his little hike. It was cocky of him, letting his guard down like that, as if he knew how bad he hit Thomas. As if he knew that no other werewolves were in that forest tonight.

“Hello, Thomas.” Andrew greeted the teen wolf cheerfully. “How they hangin?”

“You got some balls hanging out here, in MY woods, you little prick!” Thomas sneered. 

“You’re a little cocky yourself, talking to me like that. You think the wolf cavalry is out to rescue you?”

“How do you know they won’t?” Asked Thomas.

“Even werewolves don’t want anything to do with you. Your people are vermin, but even they have standards. Even they won’t lift a finger for a piece of shit like you, Thomas. You know what you did!”

“What about your standards?” Thomas shouted in angst. “What about your fucking standards? What about your fucking code? I’m thirteen, Andrew, you can’t touch me! I’m thirteen!”

“You’re a thirteen-year-old serial killer. You’re an animal. You murdered half your class! You shredded them into pieces. You think our code doesn’t allow us to exterminate you? You think your pack will stand in our way? Who do you think gave you up?”

“You know what? Just kill me already. You don’t see the big picture anyway, Andrew.”

“What’s the big picture?” Andrew asked. “I’d really like to know.”

Thomas laughed. “You hunters, you think that it’s all about you, hunting us here in Wisconsin, like it’s the center of the world. You think we’re not flourishing in Washington? In California? We’re everywhere, Andrew. You can kill me, you can kill the faggots who call themselves my pack, but you’ll never get rid of us. There’ll always be alphas biting people. You heard about California. Even you hunters get bit. You practically beg for it!”

Andrew aimed his rifle at Thomas. “You think we don’t have hunters in every state? You think we’re not spread all over Germany, France, and any other country that has you vermin? You’re spreading, like a disease, but not for long.”

“You can’t be in every country, Andrew. There are places you haven’t reached yet. You amass all of your dwindling forces in America, like it’s the center of the world. You arrogant fucks remind me of my classmates. The only difference between you and them is that you still have your throat intact.”

BANG

The loud shot scared no one. Both Andrew and Thomas remained completely calm as Andrew shot a bullet into Thomas’ stomach.

Thomas grinned. “Are you trying to weaken me or are you going to kill me? I thought for sure you would do something more dramatic and permanent, like maybe tying me to a tree and cutting me in half, or maybe use some arrows to do the job.”

“No, Thomas.” Andrew replied quietly as he pulled an object from his belt. “I have my own style.” 

Thomas recognized the object before Andrew pulled it out. He recognized it after Andrew pulled the ring. He recognized it as it was gently tossed at his direction. He laughed and laughed as Andrew turned his back on him and began to run away. 

The grenade exploded, tearing Thomas into bits, as Andrew Argent was running for cover. 

\----------------------------------------

When Daniel Bonheoffer walked through the door, he couldn’t help but thinking about the warzones he had seen throughout his life. It was bad, really bad. The ER was filled with innocent victims. They did not have it coming. It was not fair. 

Dr. Bonheoffer kept walking. It wasn’t even his shift, but he wanted to be there. He wanted to help. Any pair of working hands would be welcome, he knew, in a situation like this. He saw his boss, Dr. Pomerantz, running toward him. He wanted to say something as Pomerantz ran by him. No, this was not a good time to speak with the good doctor. 

All he could do was stay and help the wounded. Many of them, he knew, would need help for many years, if not for the rest of their lives. 

\----------------------------------------------

 

She felt pain throughout her body, especially the left side. She felt pain in her eyes, from some figure standing over her, holding a flashlight. She heard a soft voice, a man’s voice, speaking to her. The words sounded weird.

“At Shomaat Oti, Samanta?”

She couldn’t make out the words, but she caught a glimpse of the last one. Samanta… Samantha? Yes, she now remembered, that was her name. Samantha. 

“What happened?” She asked in English. “Where am I?”

“You’re in a hospital.” The soft voice responded, in English this time, following her lead. “Do you remember why you’re here?”

“An accident.” She said. She closed her eyes again.

She couldn’t remember who she was, or what had happened to her, but she did begin to see visions, hear voices, as horror engulfed her. She felt fire consuming her and heard screams all around her. She felt her entire body being poked and prodded by a mysterious figure. And then she heard the growl. It was inside her head, as was the vision of a warped, deformed creature. 

She opened her eyes, grabbing the arm of the person examining her.

“Doctor! I feel it!” 

“What is it you’re feeling?” Asked Dr. Bonheoffer.

“The wolf! He was here!”

Dr. Bonheoffer nodded. It was certainly an interesting answer. He wondered what more the young woman will tell him. He wondered if she remembered what happened to her, to her family, and whether she even knows which country she’s in. 

“Please, Doctor! You have to believe me! I remember the wolf!”

 

\------------------------------------------


	2. How Can We Not Fix This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about Andrew's attitude toward the Argent family.
> 
> Samantha learns more about her current situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction that takes place in the Teen Wolf universe. It is not meant to offend anyone. The opinions and beliefs of the characters do not represent the author. Any and all violence is done for dramatic or artistic purposes. Please do not try this at home.

\----------------------------------------------

 

Wisconsin

The living room was empty, with the exception of one mattress. Andrew Argent was lying on that mattress, putting the phone to his ear. There were two messages. He smiled as he recognized the voice on the first one.

“Hey, Andrew. It’s me. I just wanted to…”

 

\----------------------------------------------

NOT Wisconsin

 

Dr. Pomerantz and Dr. Bonheoffer were having lunch in the staff cafeteria. 

“So, do you want to tell me about that patient?” Pomerantz asked in his native tongue.

“Her name is Samantha Reese. She’s one of the victims of last week’s attack. She responds to medication in a very unusual way.” Bohheoffer responded, in the same language.

“Ah, yes, the coma girl. It took her like… what, a week to wake up?”

“Yes, and throughout that week she would not heal. I mean, nothing. Very little healing.” 

“Yes, we already knew that. First she started healing and then she stopped. I looked at your charts, Daniel. We’ve seen these kinds of attacks before. How come we’ve never seen this type of response? How can we not fix this?” 

Daniel Bonheoffer sighed. “She keeps lapsing in and out of coma. So far we’re keeping her stable. I have a colleague in Wisconsin. I’d like to send him some of the results. He happens to know about some rare healing paces of patients.”

“Has he ever investigated anything similar to what we have here?”

“Umm… No. Not that I know of.”

“What about family history?”

“I’m trying to contact her parents. They’re going through complex medical issues themselves at the moment, nothing related to this. Right as they were boarding the plane to be with their daughter, the father had a heart attack so they had to stay in the States. I had a family friend fax me some medical history, but I couldn’t find anything there. Not from the father’s side, not from the mother’s side. I’ve talked to the relatives that she stayed with during her visit here, but they don’t have much to add either. As far as I know, aside from this strange reaction and the father’s heart attack, this family is fine.”

“Yes, aside from those things.” Dr. Pomerantz said. “Aside from the greatest medical mystery we’ve ever seen, plus a heart attack as bonus, they’re fine.”

“Umm… yes, Doctor.”

“Let me ask you something else, Daniel. The nurses say that when she goes in and out of coma she’s been talking about seeing a wolf of some sort.”

“Yes, that’s true.” 

“If she went into coma during the bombing, how the hell does she know about what happened six hours later?”

“I’ll be sure to ask her if she ever wakes up again.”

\----------------------------------------------------

Dean kept sitting in his chair, staring at the wall. He didn’t know what else to do. He wanted to leave, but somehow he couldn’t. That girl, that poor girl, everything she had to go through. He knew of her family situation on both sides of the Atlantic. One side of the family was in America, having to deal with a heart attack, with no relatives who could fly out. The other side of the family was right here, but living a couple of hours away, having to deal with their own problems and disasters. They visited her at first, but now, a week later, there was nothing else they could do. They just went back home, to deal with their own demons, leaving her to the capable hands of the medical staff of the hospital. 

Dean looked at the sleeping girl in the bed in front of him. He was happy her family managed to get her in a private room after all this time. He was happy he lived and worked nearby, so he could at least check on her from time to time. They’ve never officially met, but he felt that right now, in all this chaos, he was the only thing she had left in the world, the only one she could turn to if and when she wakes.

There was a knock on the door. He didn’t answer. The door opened slowly. It was that nurse again. What was her name? Reneee? 

“Somehow I knew I would find you here.” She said.

“Hello.” Dean answered shyly. She was in her early thirties, probably about a decade older than Dean. She was tall, with straight dark hair pulled neatly into a ball. He always thought she did it a little too tight, as if she likes hurting herself or something. And, of course, as the remnants of hormones from his teenage days were still running around, he certainly felt other things in her presence. He was ashamed of those feelings, especially given his current situation, which Reneee was aware of.

“How is she?” He asked.

“Getting better.” Reneee said. “The healing is still terribly slow, but Dr. Bonheoffer seems more optimistic than usual lately. She’s pretty much out of the coma. She’s just resting a lot. 

Reneee looked at Samantha. “Poor girl. Everything she had to go through.”

“Wait.” Dean asked. “Are you telling me that she’s graduated from coma to just a deep sleep?”

“Yes, her family didn’t tell you?”

“No, they certainly did not.”

Reneee smiled. It was a considerate, sympathetic smile, and Dean couldn’t make out if it was genuine or the result of perfect practice in bedside manners. “Well, they had a lot to deal with.” She said.

“Yeah…”

“I’ll leave you two alone.”

Renee exited, gently closing the door behind her. Dean remained in his chair, following her with his eyes. He kept staring at the door even after she had closed it.

“She’s beautiful, isn’t she?” said a female voice in English.

Dean turned his head. Samantha was awake now. 

\--------------------------------

BEEP

“Hey, Andrew. It’s me. I just wanted to… I just wanted to say that I heard about what happened. Jack filled me in. So I just wanted to say that if you ever need to talk, or if you ever need help with anything, call me. Allison is doing better, by the way. She’s doing good. I thought you’d want to know.”

BEEP

“Hey, Andrew. It’s Jack. Someone contacted Fenris, and I think it’s about that thing. I think they want him as a consultant or something. Talk to me, okay? Thanks.”

Andrew put his phone away. Wow, Chris wanted to talk. That’s interesting. Big bad Chris with his stupid bow and arrow, who couldn’t catch a wolf if it bit him in the ass. Andrew would have loved to give him a call. He had a lot he wanted to get off his chest. Yes, little Chris with his bow and arrow, can’t even protect his own wife, his own sister, and even Gerard, the damn hypocrite. All of the big names in the Argent family, running around like scared little children, getting bitten, getting scared, getting angry, while Andrew singlehandedly takes down a spree killer on the other side of the country.

The bow and arrow are your signature weapons, little Chris? Well, mine is a grenade! Why don’t you put that in your pipe and smoke it?

And then of course there was the second call. But Andrew hardly cared about that one. Just another fishing expedition that would probably produce nothing. Who cared about Fenris? He’d lead them to nothing! Fenris is a dead end, as he always was. 

\-----------------------------------

“It’s nice to finally meet you.” Dean said.

“Who are you?” Samantha asked.

“I’m Dean. Romy’s boyfriend.” 

Samantha looked at the young man, confused. “Romy? Is that the nurse who was just here?”

Dean was overwhelmed. “What? No! Romy is your cousin!”

Samantha’s eyes widened. She couldn’t remember anyone by that name. 

“I… I don’t know a Romy.” Samantha started seeing flashes of a young woman, about her age, 5’3, short blonde hair, smiling at her. She pictured that young girl standing in a street, behind her were clear blue skies, and two tall buildings in different shapes. Then there was a flash of fire. 

“What happened to me?” Samantha asked. She felt herself beginning to panic. “Was there an accident, car wreck, a knifing? I feel knives all over. I don’t know why!”

“No, no, Samantha.” Dean got up and walked toward the young woman. He got on one knee and held her hand. “No, Sam. There was a suicide bomber. Some suicide bomber attacked you, and you just barely made it. Your family knows, and everyone is concerned. People care about you, I want you to know that. Everyone is… what’s the word? Damn, I’m blackin’ out on my English… Pulling! Pulling for you! Everyone is pulling for you, Sam. I promise.”

She sensed the honesty in his eyes. She just knew he was telling the absolute truth. And yet, the flashes of the young woman disturbed her. It was flashes of Romy. It had to have been. 

“What about Romy?” She asked, genuinely concerned for a person she couldn’t truly remember or feel a connection to.

“She’s fine. She’s great. She’ll visit you later. The important thing now is that you’ll get your strength.”

She knew he was lying. Something in his breathing, his scent, his eyes, gave it away. 

“I know you’re lying to me. She’s dead, isn’t she?”

“No, of course not.”

“I can deal with bad news, I cannot deal with lying! I don’t remember you, I don’t remember my family, and I don’t know what’s going on, okay? I don’t remember the attack, I just need to know what happened! Tell me!!!”

“Okay, okay. Here goes: You and Romy were both going to the mall when this bastard blew himself up. She didn’t make it. I’m sorry, but she didn’t. I’m so sorry.”

“I’m sorry too. You lost someone you loved. I’m sorry you have to go through that.”

“Thank you.” Dean replied. “But that’s not all that happened.”

“Okay…” Samantha mumbled hesitantly, wondering what else might be in store.

“The day of the attack, after you were already admitted to the hospital, something strange happened. They don’t talk about it much but some animal apparently got in, into the hospital, knocked some lab testings, attacked some people, started some sort of fire.”

Somehow she knew he was telling the truth. She began thinking about her visions, her body reacting as if she was sensing animals on some level. She wasn’t sure what was going on. 

She looked at Dean’s clothing. Something was off about them. 

“What you’re wearing is…” 

“Oh, yes, IDF uniform.”

“IDF?”

“Yes, Israeli Defense Forces. You’re in Israel, Sam. You don’t remember that?”

She didn’t. Again, she was overwhelmed. She had learned so many fragments of information recently, it was hard to put it all together.

“I have a question.” She finally said.

“Okay.” Dean said, with his calm, soothing, patient and understanding voice.

“Do they use some special kinds of drugs in this country? Because I don’t know what they’ve given me, but it makes me have like really, really, really weird sensations.”


	3. Call Chris!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew learns more about Dr. Fenris' connections.
> 
> Samantha is approached by a mysterious government agent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction that takes place in the Teen Wolf universe. It is not meant to offend anyone. The opinions and beliefs of the characters DO NOT REPRESENT THE AUTHOR. Any and all violence is done for dramatic or artistic purposes. Please do not try this at home.

“What do you have, Jack?”

“That’s it, straight to business, Andy? You’re not going to kiss me first?”

Andrew Argent gazed coldly into his friend’s eyes. “Really? I have to put up with you being cute instead of doing your job and telling me what you have?”

The two men were sitting in a gas station diner. The meeting place was one of six meeting places the two men used, and was picked for tonight by throwing a die only thirty minutes before the meet. 

“So who contacted Fenris? Another nut?”

“No, it was a doctor. Someone named Bonheoffer.” 

“A German guy? Bonheoffer? Like the clergyman Bonheoffer?” 

“Yeah, a German. Well, originally a German. Only he doesn’t work in Germany at the moment. I got some people checking up on him, but that’s not the main event. It’s his patient. Apparently he has some patient that shows some irregular symptoms.”

“Healing too fast?”

“No, quite the opposite. But he still contacted Fenris for help. He seems to think it’s related to something Fenris had studied in the past.”

Andrew leaned back in his seat. Another dead end, as usual. 

“Jack, Fenris had studied a lot of things in the past. Having some German guy coming to him with some question about something Fenris might help with doesn’t mean anything, especially since he’s given up on… on the thing…”

Both Jack and Andrew knew that “the thing” was werewolves.

“So you have nothing on the German guy?” 

“No, but I have some information about the patient.”

\------------------------------------------

 

“Good morning Samantha.” Dr. Pomerantz greeted the young patient. “Do you remember me?”

“Umm… Kind of.”

“Kind of is enough. Let me refresh your memory. My name is Dr. Pomerantz. I run the ICU in this hospital.”

“Oh, okay.”

The two were sitting in Dr. Pomerantz’s office. Behind Samantha were Rene, the nurse, and another man introduced only as Mr. Keinan. He was in his late twenties, maybe early thirties. As tall as Rene, maybe an inch taller. They both looked like two poles, standing side by side. It made Samantha think of the biblical story about Samson, who pushed two poles, toppling an entire roof on himself and his enemies. Talk about a suicide attack!

“Well, Samantha, the reason you’re here is that we think it would be best to transfer you to a more secure facility.”

“What? Why?”

“Well, as you were told, Samantha, your body had suffered a very serious trauma during a terrorist attack. Mr. Keinan is from the Ministry of Defense, and they fear that there may have been some chemical or biological weapons involved. And as you are the only patient to show… irregular symptoms… the government is willing to step up and help you recover, and, of course, by doing this, you would be able to help them understand what we’re dealing with here.” 

“I don’t want to alarm you.” The man named Keinan now spoke. “Whatever happened, we’ll be able to vouch for your safety. Your family has been updated, of course, and we’ll be more than happy to accommodate them and arrange a visit with you.”

“I don’t even know these people, my family. But from what I hear, my cousin and I loved each other, even if we didn’t meet very often.”

“I know.” Dr. Pomerantz said sympathetically.

“If I can help you find information that’ll help you avenge her death, I’m willing.”

Samantha wondered why her thought process and priorities were set as they were. She didn’t know any of these people. She had nothing to do with the battle over this land, and even if she did have an opinion in the past, she certainly forgot what that opinion was a week ago. She had nobody in this world. She remembered nobody, and so she loved nobody. But she knew that she was genuinely loved by that Romy person. And she knew Dean. Dean was a good man, and if avenging the death of his girlfriend will bring him peace, she’s down with that. She wondered if her behavior and priorities match those of the person she was a week ago, whoever that was.

She also wanted to leave the hospital. She smelled death all over.

“It is important to say” Dr. Pomerantz continued, “that the media is very interested in this entire event, and would probably want to focus on you. A transfer to a different location, quietly, without their harassment, might do you some good.

“Dr. Pomerantz” Samantha smiled. “Sweet Dr. Pomerantz. There is no need to oversell.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha and Keinan were both walking quickly in the underground parking lot of the hospital. Keinan was holding her arm, apparently nervous and tense, as if at any moment some journalist with might jump on them and blind them with a flashing camera. Keinan looked like the kind of guy who would break the camera, the memory chip, and the journalist’s spinal cord. He seemed to be the overprotective type.

“I’m still confused.” Samantha said. “Everyone has been talking about some animal running around the ER on the day of the bombing.”

“You’ll have your answers. All in due time.” He said in perfect English.

“Okay, Mr. Canine.”

“Keinan.”

“Sorry.”

 

Suddenly she sensed another presence in the parking lot. Someone was there, and it was not just some doctor or patient trying to find their spot. It was someone with a mission. He was right behind her!

She turned quickly and saw him.

“Dean!”

“Hello.” said Dean, looking at Sam’s chaperon. “What the hell is going on?”

\-----------------------------------

 

“Fenris is still up to his old act.” Jack said, continuing to brief Andrew. “He’s still putting on a front of a complete nonbeliever. He just lives a quiet life, working in his practice, moving back and forth through California and Wisconsin, and occasionally does some consulting work or giving lectures about anything but werewolves. Andrew, if you want to keep tabs on this guy, you need to call California. You need to call Chris!”

Andrew leaned back and breathed deeply.

“Okay, so… let me digress for just one moment. You’re saying this incident happened in Israel, to an American.”

“Yes.” Jack replied.

“And you’re saying that you’re investigating the guy in charge of the ICU unit there, also originally an American.”

“Yes.”

“And the guy so desperate he can’t find any information and has to call Fenris…”

“German man, yes.”

“Wow…” Andrew replied. “Is there anyone in that country who was actually born there?”

“Umm… the Palestinians?”

“Huh… Well is there anyone normal who was born there?”

“Now who’s being cute instead of doing his job and calling Chris?”

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

Keinan started explaining the situation when Dean stopped him.

“We’re standing in front of an English speaker. Don’t speak to me over her head. Whatever you have to say to me, you can say in English.”

“Fine.” Keinan shrugged. “This is a sensitive government issue, and I don’t have to explain anything else to you.”

“Well, you kind of do.” Dean said. “I’m military intelligence, and if you think I’m some punk, you can take it up with my boss, who would really not appreciate being kept out of the loop, and is going to raise a stink about everything you do. So how about some credentials?”

Keinan pulled out a card. “I’m a Shabach agent. Like I said before, this is a strict defense issue. Your boss is more than welcome to call the Minister of Defense. He’s the one who requested this.”

Samantha felt the two men tense up. She wasn’t sure what’s her place in all this, and whether she should go with Keinan or Dean.

“It’s true.” Samantha said. “This man is from the Defense Ministry. He’d cleared it up with the hospital.”

Dean looked at the card, then back at Keinan. “You work at the Defense Ministry?”

“That’s right.”

Dean gave the card back to the man. “So when can I see her?”

“We’ll contact you. I’ll find you myself. You work in the Kirya?” 

“Yes.” Dean replied.

“Okay, I’ll find you. Let’s go, Samantha.”

“Bye, Dean.” She said shyly.

Keinan gently put his hand on her arm, and the two of them turned to leave. 

The two of them were still tense, though she felt Dean’s heart subsiding. Why was she feeling these things?

“We’ll make sure you can see him in the next couple of days, I promise.” Keinan said.

“Hey, wait a minute!” Dean shouted toward them from a bit afar.

“The shabach answers to the Prime Minister’s office, not to Defense!”

Keinan looked at Samantha. His grip started to cling too tight. She felt his breathing and heart rate getting out of control. Something was not right. She tried to push him away, but he held tight. Then she pushed again.

This time the man flew through the air and landed on a car. How did she make a guy land on a car? This was not normal. The situation was not normal. Her body was not normal. This country was not normal.

She began to run.

“Hey, wait!” Dean yelled behind her.

She ignored him. She couldn’t deal with this impossible situation anymore. She just had to run.


End file.
